


Здравствуй, это я

by WTF Bakumatsu 2021 (fandom_Bakumatsu)



Series: Увидимся в посмертии [1]
Category: Bakumatsu Jidai | Bakumatsu Period RPF, Japanese History RPF, 幕末 | Bakumatsu
Genre: Bakumatsu, Bromance, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, multiple death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021
Summary: Хиджиката встречает Кондо в других жизнях.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshizou & Kondou Isami
Series: Увидимся в посмертии [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Bakumatsu 2021: Тексты G-T





	Здравствуй, это я

В первый — второй — раз они встретились в Киото. «Шинсенгуми!» — крикнул кто-то, и это стало началом конца. Бежать оказалось некуда: в маленькой изакая не было второго этажа, чтобы спрыгнуть с него на крыши и удрать по ним, а второй выход успели перекрыть Мибуро, и оставалось только сдаться — или умереть.  
Он выбрал третье. Ведомый им маленький отряд почти сумел прорубить себе путь на свободу, когда перед ним вырос еще один враг — коренастый, почти на голову ниже, в таком же голубом хаори, как и другие, но с отличительной алой полосой на шлеме, по которой любой заговорщик сразу узнал бы Кондо Исами.  
Они успели обменяться парой ударов, прежде чем Кондо повезло, а ему — нет. Боли почти не было, только стало вдруг невозможно вдохнуть, и, умирая и глядя в глаза своему убийце, Хиджиката Тошизо, мятежник из Ишин Шиши, вспомнил все и узнал в нем своего лучшего друга из прошлой жизни.  
В следующую встречу Хиджиката опоздал. Он вспомнил Кондо в ту секунду, когда увидел, как тот упал, крепко сжимая в руках древко знамени. Хиджиката бросился к нему, позабыв о сражении, о свистящих над головой стрелах, обо всем на свете, рухнул на колени, вцепился в запястье Кондо, словно утопающий. Но было поздно. На губах Кондо пузырилась кровавая пена, он захрипел, силясь сказать что-то, по телу прошла мучительная дрожь, а потом он замер, уставившись на Хиджикату недвижным взглядом, спокойный и умиротворенный, словно умер в своей постели, а не на поле сражения Минамото и Тайра.  
Словно это не он оставил Хиджикату одного в этом мире — снова.  
Ненадолго: Хиджиката, обезумевший от горя, бросился в безнадежный бой и пережил его на всего пару минут.  
Это повторялось снова и снова: Хилджиката или опаздывал, или оказывался врагом Кондо и умирал от его руки, но никогда — наоборот. Он успел побывать заговорщиком, торговцем, пиратом, рыбаком, сборщиком налогов и даже даймё, он рождался в прошлом и будущем для того Хиджикаты Тошизо, который был когда-то замкомом Шинсенгуми; и даже — в других странах и на других планетах. Все чаще память возвращалась к нему рано, задолго до встречи, и очередную жизнь он тратил на поиски — чтобы, разумеется, снова ничего не успеть сказать при встрече.  
Иногда он встречал других таких же.  
— Как ты с этим живешь? — спросил он однажды Сакамото. Они сидели в баре в Токио, стоявшем на месте памятной обоим лапшичной в Эдо эпохи Ансэй. Сакамото, растрепанный, в мятой рубашке и потрепанных джинсах, неохотно оторвался от своего смартфона и пожал плечами. Гаджет, кажется, опять был новым: Сакамото менял телефоны и ноутбуки чуть ли не каждый год, уверяя, что прежние — уже прошлый век.  
— Не знаю, — сказал он, — я просто живу и не гоняюсь за прошлым. И тебе советую. Попробуй, это интереснее, чем искать того, кто все равно тебя не помнит и не узнáет. Ведь не узнаéт же?  
— Не твое дело, — чуть резче, чем хотел, ответил Хиджиката, и Сакамото, подняв руки, просиял улыбкой. С ним было легко, с Сакамото: он не задавал вопросов, не напоминал о Бакумацу, его, казалось, интересовало только настоящее. Но Хиджиката, несмотря на то, что встречал его уже в третьей жизни, так и не смог понять, что им движет, о чем он мечтает — и действительно ли он никого не ищет.  
Иногда, отчаявшись, Хиджиката думал, что Сакамото прав. Но потом он встречал Кондо снова — и забывал о кощунственных мыслях, и опять включался в погоню за тем, что было для него дороже всего на свете.  
План придумал Хиджиката. Он был прост: напасть на охранников, когда они будут конвоировать заключенного к месту казни, отбить его, на лошадях добраться до реки и укрыться в лодке, переодевшись рыбаками.  
Точнее, он казался простым, и Хиджиката, в этой жизни ставший помощником провинциального мэцукэ, был уверен, что все пойдет не так. Например, мятежники — товарищи Кондо — не поверят ему и убьют на месте, или дайме прикажет усилить охрану, или лошади окажутся недостаточно быстры, или…  
Но погоня осталась далеко, брошенные лошади должны были сбить ее со следа, а соломенный навес надежно скрывал прячущихся в лодке беглецов, и Кондо, ошеломленный и смеющийся от счастья, растирал затекшие от веревок руки и обнимал товарищей.  
— Кто вы, добрый незнакомец? — спросил он, обернувшись к Хиджикате, сидевшему чуть поодаль и чувствовавшему себя счастливым — и немного чужим одновременно.  
Хиджиката размотал скрывающую лицо повязку.  
— Я… — начал он, не зная, какое имя называть. И впервые за долгие жизни увидел узнавание в глазах того, кого так долго искал. Они застыли, потрясенные и растерянные, не в силах произнести хоть слово, и тогда Хиджиката наконец улыбнулся.  
— Здравствуй, Кат-чан, — сказал он, — это я.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bakumatsu/pseuds/WTF%20Bakumatsu%202021" rel="nofollow"> <img src="м" alt="0w6cfm.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:550px"></a></div>`


End file.
